


Moon

by Seven_Alice



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Be a better dad Naruto!, Because they are so cute!, BoruMitsu, But that's not happening, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Mitsuki is a supportive moon and best friend, Platonic Relationships, Shounen-ai, Toneri is a good daddy, Toneri would love for Boruto to be his child, poor him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Alice/pseuds/Seven_Alice
Summary: Toneri made a vow to never interfere in earth ever again, he had to stay in the moon and watch from his spot how everything developed by itself. Yet, he still wanted to help the boy; he wanted to give Boruto advise and lead him to a path in which he would overcome this fate. He cared about the kid, even more than he should. Boruto and Toneri father/son fluff, with slight BoruMitsu.





	Moon

It hadn't gotten that dark, but Boruto couldn't bear to see the light anymore. His eyes were closing by their own, yet when his head hit the pillow he couldn't force himself to fall sleep, he really needed the surge of adrenaline he felt during training, but his body was too tired for that right now. Unable to sleep and with one hell of a headache, the blonde could only muster one muffled groan when his mother called him for dinner; face hidden in the pillows and body limp. Hinata and Himawari were soon by his side, worried at the lack of energy in the boy, pretty unusual even when he justified it by saying he was just tired of training with his friends- which usually meant training during a while and then goofing off around the village.

His mother didn't even need to bring a thermometer, just by looking at her child's flushed cheeks, sweaty brow, and almost burning off her hand when placing it on his forehead, it was too obvious he had fever. Now Boruto could only think in blaming it on Mitsuki since he's usually the one that hangs with him when the night falls, but to his defense it hadn't been that cold lately; until now, that's it, now it doesn't make sense that his body is burning with fever but he still can't help but shiver.

Despite that, he forced off a smile and reassured his mom that he'll be good as new by tomorrow morning. She's still worried, though, as she kneels by the side of the bed and puts a wet rag over his forehead. Himawari by his side, watching closely with big and blue, caring eyes. Letting out a sight, Boruto just reaches to put a hand in her hair and ruffle it a bit 

"Don't worry Hima, your big bro is way stronger than this"

He smiled widely, causing the small girl to look up and instantly smile as well while nodding energetically. As a good big brother he won't allow this to deflate his little sister, she deserves to be happy and cheerful like a sunflower in full bloom, besides it's true that he'll most likely be better by tomorrow, with how caring and dedicated their mother is, no fever has lasted longer than a day. When Himawari knocked out their father with her byakugan was a completely different thing, according to Hinata it could have lasted a whole week.

"Tomorrow mommy and I will cook something special for you, big bro!"

She said excitedly, probably already picturing what they'll cook. Boruto hoped it would be burgers.

"Can't wait to see it"

The small girl giggled, Hinata smiling down at her before taking her to her room since it was already late, and all of them needed to rest. A while later she returned to change the rag in his forehead, noting how his temperature hadn't improved.

"Your father should be home tonight, he was worried when I called him"

Even though Boruto's head ached, he still managed to scoff. As if. He cared way more about paperwork than his own family. Last time Himawari was sick, it had been pure luck that he came. He wasn't getting out of his office just for... This. Boruto just tried to look away from his mother's worried eyes.

"If you say so"

His tone was harsh, as it usually was when talking about his father. It just pissed him off how Hinata still waited so patiently for Naruto to pay at least the slightest attention to his own family. She sighed, running her hand gently through her son's blonde locks.

"Boruto... You know he's a busy person, but he always has time for us. He'll always be there not only for us but for everyone in the village as well. Please remember that"

She was way too kind, nice and forgiving for her own good, but that's his mom for you. No one else would have waited for Naruto ever since their childhood, and no one else would be able to be patient with a boy as problematic as Boruto. Shikadai's mother surely wouldn't, Boruto really wondered if his friend would also feel like him since both their parents are always busy, but then again this is Shikadai we're talking about. It would be such a drag to even get bothered by something like that. Hinata got up from her kneeling spot and turned off the lights, giving her son one last caress in his head.

"Please try to sleep, and call me if you need anything, okay?"

She whispered quietly, smiling a bit to try and cheer him up, even when she was pretty worried right now. Boruto could only nod as she took a seat beside the bed in order to watch over his sleep.

"Night mom"

"Good night Boruto"

He didn't want to keep her awake all night, but no matter what she'll always worry in the end. Right now he could try and (for once) listen to her, try to sleep and forget about everything that usually swarmed it's way into his mind whenever he tried to relax, like the ghost and the training and the ghost and his yet to be unleashed byakugan and the ghost and his stupid father and the ghost and the ghost and the ghost.

Did he forget to mention the ghost? Because that's the only thing he thinks about lately.

Despite his headache, the blonde managed to fall sleep rather easily because of the soothing feeling the rag brought to his burning head. Although it didn't last that long, like two hours after he woke up again in cold sweat, breathing heavily as he looked around just to find he was still in his own room, his surroundings pretty dark but enough illuminated by the moonlight that filtered through the window, he could see how his mom fell asleep in the chair. She hadn't moved a single inch, he noted, and tried to not make any sort of sound in order to let her sleep.

He also wanted to go back to sleep, but his sudden wake seemed to have been caused by a nightmare of sorts... Thing is, he can't quite remember what it was. More often than not everything he dreams about ends forgotten by the time he wakes up. His dream surely had something to do with the ghost. 

Crap, usually one's dreams usually have some sort of hint about things... Or that's what Inojin said once, and Shikadai explained that dreams can show us some important stuff we usually overlook, but not always. Boruto really wondered if his dreams had something useful to show him, the only one he remembers clearly is the one he had before realizing he might have the Byakugan.

The very dark one, in which a voice told him he'll burden the weight of the fate of this world and will be an extraordinary figure in this Era. Well, the voice didn't say that but that's how it felt to Boruto, when his potential was finally recognized by... Someone. Mysterious voice in his head? His subconscious, maybe? If he tries to remember it a bit more, there was someone, even when he couldn't make out their face. Whoever it was, Boruto never saw it again. There were a lot of things he wanted to ask.

Thinking about all of that, his father never came home, did he? Had he been there, Boruto would have felt his presence, as well as his mother. He never came back, after all. Not a great surprise.

But still... Disappointing. 

His mother had so much faith that he would come, and he still let her down. It wasn't like Boruto ever waited for him to appear and worry about him like his mother would, after all she was always there for him. He never hoped for his dumb dad to ever come right when he was needed, Boruto knew he never had time but still felt stupid for even thinking for a split second that after everything, he would come and ask him how he was doing. Naruto surely though he knows everything about everyone in town just for being the Hokage, but it's not like that at all.

He might be the shadows that watches over the village, but he's just that. A shadow even in his own home.

He never noticed what really was important, whenever he looked at Boruto he just saw a child. He never saw how he was really doing his best to become a ninja, and probably though he was just goofing around like a kid when in reality he was trying to solve a mystery and help out the village. Naruto was so, so blind, he never noticed how much Boruto tried to attract his attention whenever he caused trouble around the village, of course the blonde boy would always say that he's just trying to piss off his stupid dad, but deep down he craved for that attention. He wanted to be noticed, not as a kid but as the adult he can come to be, and the things he would one day do. But maybe that was too much to ask.

His father would just send one of his thousands of Shadow clones after him, scold him a bit, and then leave. He wouldn't even give him the time of a day to know his motives for causing troubles, he probably doesn't even want to know, with everything going around in his office he surely had "better things" in mind. He must be thinking that Boruto is just one stubborn, annoying kid that never gives up. Boruto should not give up and continue annoying to at least make him go home and greet Hinata and Himawari once in a while, but he was already sick of that.

Not only he was sick, he grew tired of waiting for him. Of waiting for his attention, of waiting for him to come back, he was tired of having hope like a dumb child. He wasn't a child anymore, he didn't want to be a child anymore, by no means, if he needed to be stronger to be treated like that so be it. He'll become stronger, and then Naruto will see. Everyone will see and regard him for who he is, not for being the Hokage's kid; is not like he ever chose for it to be this way. All the credit went directly to his father who already had a load of stuff people could praise about. Maybe Naruto, back when he wasn't the Hokage, did teach him a few things like the shadow clones, but he was learning a lot more by himself and with the help of his friends, like when Mitsuki tried to teach him the ninja art of wind. That was for sure a blast.

But did someone saw that? Did someone praised his technique and valoured his hard work? They all just said it was because he's the Hokage's son. Mitsuki was the only one who got happy for him, and also Sarada but... In her own way of saying things. At least they saw what's real. If everyone could see, they would understand.

Boruto sighed, already having enough of these thoughts. It's useless to lament or feel bad about that sort of stuff, he's only feeding up his dull headache and driving away the sleepiness. Burying his face in the pillows once more, he closed his eyes as hard as he could. He was mad at his father, but more mad at himself for letting these things affect him. He was just so tired, he wanted to sleep and just pretend for a second that none of that really mattered, maybe that could also dull a little the pain in his chest. Maybe if even for a moment, just enough to let him close his tired eyes and rest for tonight, while the moon is still so high in the sky.

 

Ever dark, yet still coated in everlasting pure white light, the moon shone as brightly as it usually would during a full moon night. Surely enlightening every road more than any candle would, or so Toneri hoped far away from Earth in the particular spot he preferred the most due to the view he got of the blue planet. In all its magnificence it didn't quite reflect the violent wars that once took place, and definitely it also didn't reflect the things to come. He may be a blind man, but from that spot he could see everything despite it never reached the eternal darkness his perpetually closed eyelids hid.

There was one particular road he wished the moon could lit, the one Boruto Uzumaki will follow when the moment arrives; according to the stars. Even without eyes he could still read them and foresee the hardships the boy will come to face; maybe not alone but the weight of something like the fate could easily match an immense tower that threatened to fall and has to be stopped by a pair of small hands.

With one swift movement, he swatted away the small Crack he heard forming beside him seconds ago. Dimensions wavered, cracked, quivered and finally molded at the Goddess' will, not having a real care towards any other world unless it can fulfill their wishes; give them strength, and ultimately end forgotten and withered away like a fallen bloom. Toneri had to keep these cracks at bay for now; that was the only thing he could do while waiting for the inevitable to come. He still wasn't ready for their arriving and surely enough neither was Boruto, still seeing the Jogan with amazed eyes and not quite capable of unraveling the true potential.

No matter, Toneri was sure his advances would come sooner rather than later. Even still as a baby, he could watch how the boy gave big steps towards his objective. That hasn't changed with the years he has watched Boruto grow, and eventually acquire one fate that will decide everything.

To be honest, Toneri saw it from a very early moment. Whatever he saw heading towards everyone surrounding Boruto, everyone in earth, and himself as well; kept him watching over dutifully for a long time. Every time he thought he should leave things continue and develop at their own pace, he always came back to watch over again. He never asked himself the reason, it was supposed to be his duty as the solo guardian of earth, the way he could atone for his sins; but the more he watched the more that reason seemed like an excuse. The first time the blonde boy laughed, it made Toneri curl his lips into a small smile at the cheery sound, after such a long time, even when he was so lonely he managed to smile and remember that sound as one good memory for a long time.

When the boy cried, the pale man would frown involuntarily and wait until someone calmed him down and brushed away stray tears from those sea blue eyes. Every time Boruto was praised Toneri would smile to himself, and think of how he himself would praise him, if only he were there. During cold nights, the kid's father would often have work to do since he was in his way of becoming Hokage, and Toneri could still hear how a young, very sleepy Boruto would ask his dad to stay. It never worked, as soon as the blonde fell asleep, Naruto left with the promise of returning by the morning. No matter, the pale Otsutsuki would always watch over him. Even when his father wasn't, he would always be there. When did he started to tell that to himself, hoping that Boruto would know he isn't alone? 

Ever since when he has had these feelings? Of instead of listening to Boruto's cries, he would want desperately to just hold him close and whisper that everything will be okay, while drying away these tears with his sleeves? For how long he has had these thoughts of putting his hand over the boy's head and praise him, tell him how proud he was and be meet with a smile as radiant as the sun? How many cold nights he spent walking around the moon, realizing that no matter where he stood everything there would always feel so empty, so frozen in comparison to the warm he usually felt when watching the boy? Realizing he wished to have the boy in his arms as much as Boruto wished to hug someone and use their warmth as a pillow to push away nightmares. Toneri himself wanted to push away nightmares for once in a while, not only nightmares based upon what took place in his castle years back before Boruto was born, but also nightmares of what's to come, and all those thoughts that brought him solitude, as now he was surrounded by no one but himself. Before there were the puppets, but they meant absolutely nothing as they have never resembled what human life is like. 

After all those dead cold, lonely nights, Toneri wished he could dream for once in a while. All the darkness he was so used to fading away into a small fantasy, like opening his ever closed eyes and realizing he had one beautiful world all around him, like there were eyes and they could only see what he yearned for. He didn't need to dream, though, with the eye of his mind he could see the world of humans below. Their beautiful Hills and landscapes, all their different faces, all those colors besides white, yet also how they injured each other using techniques that were supposed to be used with responsibility. Yet, when Boruto used them to defend his friends or make happy his little sister, it didn't really matter. It just made the Otsutsuki all the more proud of the boy he has grown up to be.

Despite that, he still dreamed of things, when he wasn't paying enough attention to his surroundings, Toneri's mind would wander and picture all those moments in which he desired nothing more than to be beside the kid, not as an observer but actually be there, even when that went against his vows, he would always smile to himself at these thoughts even when they were so wrong. Even when he should get rid of those unnecessary feelings, he couldn't bring himself to and will probably never be able to.

Toneri made a vow to never interfere in earth ever again, he had to stay in the moon and watch from his spot how everything developed by itself. Yet, he still wanted to help the boy; he wanted to give Boruto advise and lead him to a path in which he would overcome this fate. He cared about the kid, even more than he should. He wasn't about to deny it or push that away, not when the boy made him glad, despite being in such a pure white world filled with nothing but the fleeting cracks that surrounded him every now and then, the sole smile of Boruto was enough to make him smile as well like he didn't for years when he was overwhelmed by loneliness. Despite the fact the boy wasn't his and never will, he still made Toneri so unbelievably happy.

He truly didn't understand quite well the why, being so isolated made the Otsutsuki unaware of some feelings people may have, the only thing he knew was how much he cared about the kid and wanted to help in any way he can, still as far as he is in the moon, he wants to help the boy even if indirectly and guide him as he faces his unavoidable fate. Even right now, when the boy is sick and in bed, Toneri wished he could help without meddling too much; for the sake of keeping his vows and never interfere. Else the movements he foresaw from the gods would change. They would notice him, they would notice this world and not even an stargazer like him would be able to see the incoming calamity. He would need eyes to see and believe how one already twisted and cruel fate would become into the destruction of everything in matter of seconds. That's how fate works, one wrong step and you fall into a deep pit.

His hand moved quickly again, and enclosed his punch in the newly formed crack whose sound pulled the man from his thoughts, and the worry he felt towards the sick boy. No matter, Boruto could and will overcome this and many other obstacles.

"Boruto... Be strong, be transient and overcome these obstacles as that time draws closer"

The more seconds went by, the more the decisive moment drew nearer. As much as it scared him, Toneri had faith that despite all the obstacles Boruto will encounter along his road, each of them will make him strong enough to face the hardships to come. Even now, facing this fever would make him stronger by tomorrow; yet it still didn't change the fact that the blonde was facing the turmoil inside his heart, projected as constant nightmares as he tried to sleep.

Boruto couldn't shake away from himself some things, no matter how much he tried to just forget and act strong and unaffected, not only Toneri noticed this but the people around him did as well. The pale man just wished there could be something someone could do to soothe his bad dreams and lull him to sleep.

Placing his hand under his chin, The Otsutsuki murmured lowly. Maybe there was something, even if small.

 

Things had been so dark ever since he tried to close his eyes and sleep again, but as Boruto was pulled into his dream again, the darkness faded and he now stood in what seemed like a corridor. It wasn't particularly bright but neither it was that dark, although he preferred his room when the moonlight was the only ever present thing. The light there might be dull, but it was enough for him to know his way around. Not that there were so many ways, he could only walk forward without any kind of rush and his hands behind his head. This was one long corridor, it was already getting boring to just continue, until his eyes landed on something ahead of him. A flash of golden blonde-

"Dad?"

The boy let out, his arms dropped to his sides as he put on a weirded expression upon seeing his dad standing there, still far ahead, his back facing him.

"What are you- hey!"

Boruto couldn't even ask as his dad continued to move forward, in the blink of an eye Naruto was even further away from him.

"Hey! Stupid dad!"

Before Boruto could notice it, he was running after his father who seemed like couldn't hear him, or probably ignored it as his figure faded away in the distance. No matter how fast the blonde boy was, it's like his body didn't advance at all.

"Damn it..."  
The boy said, already growing frustrated of this mockery. He didn't want to, yet his hand practically moved at its own, trying to reach for his father who was already so far. Looking down, Boruto sighed.  
"Where the hell..."  
He murmured through gritted teeth, returning his gaze forwards.

"...Are you going?!"  
And with that, he took off again. Even if he had to tire himself to the core, he was determined to reach his dad and don't let go. Wherever that dumb wanted to go, Boruto wasn't allowing him to just go and leave him, his mom and Himawari. He left many times before, but not now. As he charged forwards, the blonde boy was getting closer and closer; he'll reach Naruto eventually and punch him for being such an idiot before and leaving his own family alone all day like always.

A grin graced his lips, now Naruto couldn't scape. Hokage or not, he was about to hear what Boruto had to say.  
"Dad! Hey!"  
He shouted, already close enough to be heard, just a few steps more and-

He stopped in his tracks. That wasn't his father.

Maybe he had blonde hair, but that was one figure he couldn't recognize, but at the same time felt so familiar.

"What the...?"

His mouth opened slightly and the hand he held forwards dropped when he saw the figure of himself, walking away into a darkness that awaited for him by the end of the corridor. He wasn't about to stop, and there was nothing Boruto could do to stop him anymore. Not when such a thick darkness swallowed him already.

"Hey... Stop!"  
When he found his voice again it was too late.  
"Stop! Don't go there you idiot!"

There was nothing else he could possibly do, now left alone in the corridor that was becoming darker with each passing second. Looking around, Boruto himself couldn't scape anymore from the overwhelming darkness that was pulling him in. 

He squirmed and cried out for help, but all to no avail. There was no running away from this, not even someone like his father would pull him out. Why would him? He was so busy, and besides Boruto was just a brat. A brat that needed to be punished for his stubbornness. If he wanted to be free, he had to find a way out by himself, but how?

 

Suddenly, he opened his eyes widely as the nightmare ended. Taking a deep breath with his head still resting in the pillow, Boruto breathed in and out for a while, trying to calm himself after such a vivid dream. He probably withheld his breath when everything became pure darkness, but now everything was okay because that was just one dumb nightmare. Now he was back in his room, the moon enlightening his face as its light peeked to greet him, and a soft hand moved carefully to stroke his hair. Surely his mom heard him mumble and thrash around while sleeping, and started to soothe him tenderly.

Or so he though.

Still drowsy, the blonde realized this wasn't his room; his head wasn't lying in his pillow, the hand that caressed his hair wasn't his mom's, and the moon that shone brightly in the sky wasn't the one he's used to. His hands grabbed handfuls of the foreign white cloth he laid in, realizing how his body was still tired and felt limp.

"...What?"  
Boruto said in a small voice, as his head turned lazily to look up. His tired eyes wandering over the white figure.

There, softly stroking his blonde locks; was a very pale man whose face Boruto couldn't clearly see, his white hair obscured his eyes and he seemed to be dressing almost completely in white. He skin seemed to also be pale white like porcelain, reminding Boruto of Mitsuki for a moment. He looked like a ghost, almost too surreal to actually be there, with the blonde boy resting his head in his soft lap, and trying to put him at ease so he could sleep and rest.

Any other moment, Boruto would have jumped away and tried to defend himself and ask for any sort of explanation; but he couldn't right now. His body once again succumbing to the fever, still drowsy and so, so tired, he couldn't muster that kind of strength right now. Maybe this was just another dream, but who was that man? He has never seen him before, would remember someone like that. His train of thoughts stopped when he heard the man whisper something to him.

"It's okay. Just sleep"

It was so soft, barely above a whisper, and the man had no particular expression in what Boruto could see of his face; Yet he could recognize that voice and the way his own eye seemed to pulse.

It was him. That dark figure that warned Boruto about how he'll one day deal with the fate of the whole world. Even when it was pretty dark back then, the blonde could still remember he barely saw a figure that greatly resembled this man. His eyes widened after the realization.

"...It's you"

Without any further ado or though, he simply moved his hand to touch the pale man's face. The blonde wanted to brush the hair away from his eyes and see clearly his face, during so many nights he wondered how was that person like, and finally he got the chance to see him again. Even in this odd dream, he wasn't losing this opportunity to learn more about his fate, and about this person as well.

The moment the boy's fingertips touched his face, Toneri tensed. This was just a dream, but still the sensation felt pretty real. The way his pale and cold skin was brushed by those warm fingers, he himself was an ice block in comparison to the warm an human boy could have. He remembered being touched in the same fashion by his father, back before the man died; but it was equally as cold as everything in the moon. When he dreamed of marrying, he pictured his wife to have a similar touch but an incredible and tender warmth. And for a moment, that dream came true when he embraced Hinata for first time; Yet everything was gone before he could even notice that Hinata wasn't his and will never be.

After deciding to stay in the moon and atone for his sins; he just tried for a long time to shut his heart and forget. All those irreplaceable things he once had and now are no more; his father, his bride, his castle, the human warm he longed for ever since his childhood. They all long gone, there's no use in dwelling on them anymore. He tried to just send all these thoughts away, tried to just come to terms that he had to atone for his sins and watch over earth as he vowed to, tried to convince himself that he doesn't need all those precious things because they'll only give him pain and rage; but despite everything Toneri could think it seems that he'll end meeting those precious things anyways. Like that small, warm hand that meet his face and felt so different to what he pictured before.

Boruto's hand brushed away the white hair, just enough to see Toneri's closed eyes. It was weird, the pale man still looked so peaceful but also so different from anyone he's ever seen. Still, when he didn't drop down his hand immediately; the man's hand that was previously in his hair reached Boruto's gently, and moved it so it touched the pale white, soft but also cold skin of his face. This took the boy by surprise, both because of the action and because of how cold he was in realty.

Maybe it had been too much to ask, but still Toneri wished to feel more of that fleeting but also everlasting warmth. In the moon it was night during the whole year, but Boruto has always been a sun; full of energy, light and warmth. Boruto looked at him with big eyes, but they held no particular anger or annoy, just plain surprise. It made Toneri think it would have been nice to have eyes he could use to stare back. They are so expressive, the windows of the soul people say. He definitely could see a lot in the blonde's deep blue eyes; they practically spoke for him. They were so beautiful.

"Who are you?"  
He asked, still confused by the situation but not really alarmed. He wasn't in position to fight, he wanted to know more even when the fever made him tired and sleepy.

Without letting go of the small hand in his face, the pale man's lips moved but no sound came. Or at least, it didn't reach Boruto's ears as the image in front of him started the become blurry; a mess of white and the black of the sky he could see above, until it eventually faded.

 

When Boruto woke up, it was because the sunlight stung in his eyes. Morning already, this time he was actually in his room and his mom probably left to make breakfast.

Getting up lazily, he couldn't help but pout at remembering the last part of his dream.

"Agh, Dammit!"  
He groaned out, just when he was about to hear that man's name; and also the reason of why he was petting him like his mom would. Like he worried a whole deal and just wanted Boruto to feel better. The though was weird, so he decided to push it away as he got up and opened the window; the rising sun in the horizon hitting fully his sleepy face and then-

"Good morning, Boruto"

"Waaaaaaaahhhhh!"

The blonde immediately fell backwards and landed in his butt, holding his heart as it almost leaped out of his chest after the sudden surprise. Not a second after he opened the window he was met with Mitsuki, who was upside-down as he peeked his head and smiled softly as always, his usual emotionless smile and calm demeanor.

"D-Do you want to give me a heart attack or something Mitsuki?!"  
He blurted out, still unable to stand after that fright; it was incredible his mom didn't hear such a scream. He'll be unable to stop the ghost and overcome his amazing fate if Mitsuki kills him with the suddenness; that's one weakness he'll have to overcome. 

"That wasn't my intention"  
The pale blue-head just stated calmly, and then entered the room by the window just to offer Boruto a hand so he could get back on his feet.  
"I just wanted to see if you were feeling better today"

The blonde blinked a few times, he never told Mitsuki he was feeling bad yesterday.  
"How did you...?"  
Then again, Mitsuki was a weird boy. He often saw and pointed out things other people couldn't quite notice, specially when it was about Boruto. And when questioned, the pale boy would just smile or say something people couldn't quite make sense of. So, he'd rather don't ask and leave it this way. At least, for now.

"Nah, forget it"  
He waved his hand, brushing that off.  
"I'm okay now, after all it was just one small cold"  
He smiled proud of himself, but then covered his mouth to stifle a loud yawn.

"You still sound tired"  
Pointed out mitsuki, and Boruto simply shook his head. To be honest, he was still a bit tired after being haunted by all those weird dreams.

"I just had some odd dreams all night, nothing new"  
He tried to lessen importance to the matter, although he himself couldn't shake these dreams away. Specially the one with the pale man and the way he tried to soothe him tenderly, and how his voice faded when he was about to introduce himself. That's what frustrated him the more. Mitsuki's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Dreams?"

"Yeah"  
The blonde scratched the back of his head, he hadn't talked about his other dreams with Mitsuki, or his friends or family for the matter. Since the last dream in which he was able to unravel his byakugan for a moment, he settled into showing everyone his determination and worth by his action rather than words, that's why he never considered it too important to let others know. Yet, Mitsuki still looked at him expectantly now that he mentioned it.

"They aren't a big deal, to be honest"  
Boruto took a seat in his bed, he wasn't about to go on and tell his friend every single detail; although Mitsuki would stay and listen to him if he were to. Weird as he is, he never once judged Boruto and always followed with his decisions, the emotionless smile never leaving his face, but that wasn't a bad thing. Odd, but to be honest in this moment it was okay. It felt... Welcoming. Like nothing he could say would ever be wrong, he didn't have to impress the pale boy in order for him to accept his abilities and be his friend, like with Iwabee or Sarada or his father, for the matter. He accepted Boruto from the start, and the blonde liked it this way. Maybe that's why he feels so at ease when he's with his pale friend, not really minding to have him in his room at this hour in the morning. He also welcomed Mitsuki, after all he came to check on his health like his father didn't yesterday.

His mother was worried, Himawari as well; Mitsuki had been worried but expected him to get over that fever because he knows Boruto enough to recognize that something like this won't stop him. And the pale man in his dream... His Astral or spiritual guide or something that sort. Whatever he is, he tried to soothe him as well. But not his father. This made Boruto frown, but pushed it away and continued.

"Though I saw a very weird person in my dream yesterday, it kinda looked like you Mitsuki"

"Really?"  
Asked his pale friend and took a seat beside him in the bed, his golden eyes never leaving Boruto.  
"What was he like?"

The blonde hummed for a moment, then scratched his chin.  
"Well... He was pale, and... He was weird..."  
To be honest he couldn't quite explain it, but he just looked pretty much like Mitsuki. Although right now, he was still sleepy and the blue-head could see it as he got closer to his sun and watched how the blonde's eyes were closing at their own, he eventually just relaxed and rested his head in Mitsuki's shoulder.

He didn't say anything in return, just smiled and allowed Boruto to rest a bit more. He was his sun, after all. As the moon, Mitsuki has to always take care of his sun when he's tired, and support him no matter what.


End file.
